Known training simulators are based on the provision of a complete virtual environment for the operator. For example, pilot training systems comprise a cockpit optionally placed over hydraulic systems which simulate in-flight movement, wherein all visual information received by the trainee is a computer generated simulation. Thus, any interaction with a second object (e.g. a second aircraft) is completely simulated. Another example is the training with complex or industrial cranes, e.g. large construction cranes or heavy duty cranes used in ports.
Thus, with these systems the education of the operator shifts from a first stage of training under fully virtual environments to a second stage under fully real conditions, without any intermediate steps. This poses a problem because in using for the first time the real apparatus, the operator has no experience with the use and response thereof, of both the apparatus and the real environment where the apparatus operates.
This is particularly relevant with systems which pose a risk for the operator or the equipment, such as air to air refueling. The operation of air to air refueling consists in placing the distal portion of a pipe (Nozzle) inside a receptacle placed on the receiver aircraft fuselage and, once the coupling has been stabilized, dispensing the desired fuel quantity to the receiver aircraft, all this while both, receiver and tanker (i.e. the aircraft from which the fuel is transferred to the receiver, through refueling means such as a Boom), are in flight. This involves the following sequence of basic operations: (i) Receiver approach; (ii) Receiver stabilization; (iii) Contact operation; (iv) Refueling phase; (v) Disconnection; and (vi) Receiver leaving. Traditionally, refueling means of the tanker have been managed by an air refueling operator (ARO) through refuel control means that provided the control of the refueling means. Thus, air to air refueling is a difficult and risky task for both, ARO and receiver pilot. The tanker and the receiver aircraft may also be damaged during the operation. The learning and training of this operation has been made traditionally in flight because most of the actual system used direct vision. With the increasing use of indirect vision systems (e.g. low lag video system that closes the visual loop of the ARO) other training procedures are available. As mentioned before, the most widely used training system is the ground console simulation including synthetic images of a complete environment, refueling means and receivers, all animated by physical and logical simulations of the different elements involved in the maneuver.
This systems are however deficient in the recreation of the real life situations, especially given the difficult and risky nature of air to air refueling.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a training system which can recreate more accurately real life conditions, but without the risk and costs of real conditions.
An analogous situation arises when considering:                training in the use of heavy duty cranes. This machinery is capable of working with extremely heavy objects, such as containers, and requires extensive training. Thus before operating in a real situation, it would be desirable to practice with real loads (e.g. containers) but under simulated conditions, for example, with a virtual ship to be loaded, or        systems with dangerous environments such as operation of equipments and/or robots in nuclear power plants, submarine environments or outer space.        